It's My Choice
by Ryuufira
Summary: Ini adalah pilihanku. Dan semoga pilihanku ini tidak salah dan semoga juga tidak akan menyakiti perasaan orang - orang yang kucintai. Kihyun ( Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun ) , Wonkyu ( Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun ) WARING ! YAOI


_Flashback_

_" Hyung, kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini hyung ?"_

_" Hyung, kumohon jangan diam saja hyung. Katakan sesuatu."_

_" Kyu, hyung ingin berbicara sesuatu "_

_" Ne, ada apa ? "_

_" Kyu, aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita."_

_" M-mwo ? wae hyung ?"_

_" Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi kyu, mengertilah."_

_" Ta-tapi hyung. Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Hyung ja-janji tidak akan meninggalkan kyunnie."_

_" Kyuhyun ! Lupakan janji bodoh itu ! Berhentilah bersikap egois ! "_

_" H- hyung.."_

_" Selamat tinggal Cho Kyuhyun . Jangan harap aku kembali lagi "_

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun pov.

Hiks.. Hiks..

Aku membiarkan air mata mengalir bebas dipipiku saat memori menyakitkan itu kembali berputar di otakku.

Wae ? Kenapa Siwon hyung melanggar janji yang dia buat sendiri. Bahkan Siwon hyung membentakku kemarin dan mengataiku egois.

Air mata yang mengalir dipipiku semakin banyak. Tak ada sedikitpum keinginanku untuk sekedar menghapusnya, biarlah hari ini aku menumpahkan segala rasa sakit ini.

ARGHHH !

Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit dan marah yang memenuhi hatiku.

Aku melempar semua benda yang ada didepanku tak peduli benda apapun itu. Tangisanku bertambah keras ketika melihat fotoku dengan Siwon hyung yang terpajang di meja.

Segera kuambil foto itu dan kulempar kedinding hingga figura berbentuk hati tempat menyimpan foto itu pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

_Nyutt_

ARGHH !

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang tiba – tiba berdenyut. Ah sial, rasa pusing ini lagi. Memang sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini kepalaku sering sekali terasa pusing.

Aku berusaha meraih obat sakit kepala diatas meja, namun…

ARRGHH !

Pusing ku bertambah parah, lalu aku merasakan tubuhku limbung dan menghantam lantai, lalu…

semuanya gelap..

Kyuhyun pov end..

.

.

.

.

Kibum pov.

_PRANGG_

Ada apa itu ? Baru saja aku mendengar suara seperti kaca yang pecah dari arah kamar Kyuhyun. Ya tuhan, ada apa lagi dengan Kyuhyun ?

Aku segera mematikan kompor dan berlari menuju ke lantai dua tempat kamar Kyuhyun berada.

.

.

ARRGHH !

Aku mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Segera kupercepat lariku menyusuri lorong.

BRUKK !

Kudengar sesuatu menghantam dengan keras lantai dan menyebabkan lantai sedikit bergetar. Hatiku semakin panik saat mengetahui Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya.

' Kyu, Kyunnie, buka kyu ! Kau kenapa Kyu ?! KYUHYUN ! ' aku mengetuk atau lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun .

Sunyi.. tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Rsa panik ku bertambah parah . Tuhan, jagan– jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Kyu ! . Oh,, Tidak !

Aku mundur beberapa langkah lalu berlari kencang dan menabrakkan diriku pada pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terkunci itu. Ya, aku memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

Aku mencoba mendobrak beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya,..

_BRAKK !_

Ketika pintu berhasil dibuka , yang pertama kali kulihat adalah kamar Kyuhyun yang sanagat berantakan. Buku – buku yang biasanya tersusun rapi di meja berserakan tak beraturan , begitu pula barang – barang lainnya bertebaran di mana – mana.

' KYUHYUN ! ' pandanagn ku menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang tergeletak lemas didekat meja. Segera aku menghampiri tubuh lemah Kyuhyun dan menggendong nya keatas ranjang.

Aku mengusap dahi Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi keringat. Astaga , tubuhnya panas sekali, apa dia sakit ?. Dengan segera aku mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah itu aku segera keluar mengambil kompres dan air hangat.

Setelah selesai mengompres Kyuhyun, aku memutuskan untuk membereskan kamar Kyuhyun yang sangat amat berantakan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun barusan mengamuk. Berarti ada masalah yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini.

Eh ?! Apa itu ?

Aku melihat pecahan kaca berwarna pink yang bertebaran di dekat dinding. Aku berjongkok memunguti pecahan – pecahan itu. Sepertinya pecahan – pecahan ini sebelumnya adalah sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kaca yang dilempar Kyuhyun sehingga hancur menjadi beberapa bagian. Dan aku sepertinya merasa tidak asing dengan pecahan pecahan kaca ini.

Baru saja aku akan membuang pecahan – pecahan kaca itu ketika mataku melihat selembar foto yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku mendekatinya dan memungutnya untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Seketika aku tersentak.

Foto ini ternyata adalah foto Kyuhyun dan pacarnya, Siwon. Dan setelah melihat foto itu aku baru menyadari pecahan – pecahan kaca itu tadinya adalah sebuah figura. Ya, pasti itu figura yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menyimpan fotonya bersama Siwon. Aku pernah melihatnya diatas meja Kyuhyun.

Tapi kenapa figuranya bisa pecah begini ?. Aku memperhatikan dinding kamar Kyuhyun dan mendapati sedikit goresan disana. Sepertinya Kyuhyun melemparkan figura ini ke dinding sehingga figuranya pecah dan menimbulkan goresan di dinding.

Hah… Sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang mengalami masalah besar , sampai – sampai Kyuhyun begitu marah dan merusak figura foto kesayangan nya. Padahal selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menjaga dan merawat figura itu dengan hati – hati. Aku akan bertanya padanya masalah apa yang sedang dia hadapi saat ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan pecahan – pecahan kaca itu di sebuah kotak kecil. Yah, aku berpikir mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan mencarinya nanti. Aku memperhatikan foto itu lagi. Sepertinya saat ini Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin melihat Siwon walaupun hanya foto , jadi aku membawa foto itu ke kamarku dan menyimpan nya di laci.

Setelah menyimpan foto itu aku kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun dan kembali membereskan kamarnya yang super berantakan akibat kemarahannya. Huftt, akhirnya selesai juga.

Aku menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih pingsan dan menarik kursi untuk duduk disamping ranjang nya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu manis walaupun disaat dia pingsan begini. Lihat saja kulit putih mulusnya, pipi chubby nya yang kemerahan, bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung, dan rambut ikal cokelat tua itu. Aku memajukan tubuhku mendekati wajah Kyuhyun.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir Kyuhyun yang berwarna merah dan sedikit basah. Bibir Kyuhyun memang terlihat begitu menggoda untuk dicium. Aku meneguk ludahku berkali – kali.

Tanpa kusadari aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku kearah wajah Kyuhyun dengan niatan mencium bibirnya. Perlahan aku menutup mataku. Saat bibirku hendak menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun bergerak dan menggeliat. Aku langsung tersadar dan buru – buru menarik diriku menjauhi Kyuhyun dan kembali duduk di kursi.

_Eunghh.._ Kyuhyun kembali menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya.' Kau sudah sadar Kyu ? ' tanyaku sedikit kikuk saat Kyuhyun menatapku. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau barusan aku nyaris menciumnya.

_' Ne , sudah hyung. '. _Aku merasa lega karena Kyuhyun tidak menyadari perbuatanku tadi. Kulihat Kyuhyun perlahan mengarahkan tanganya ke keningnya dan melepas kompres yang masih menempel lalu mengurut keningnya perlahan. Aku tahu, dia merasa amat pusing saat ini. Ku urungkan niatku untuk bertanya masalah nya dengan Siwon. Aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin pusing dan kembali memikirkan masalahnya.

' Kyu, gwaenchana ? '

_' Ne , gwaenchana hyung. Aku hanya sedikit pusing '_

' Ah ! aku membuatkan sup udang kesukaanmu kyu. Kamu makan ne ? '

' _Ne, aku mau '_

Kibum pov end.

Kibum segera turun kebawah dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Mereka memang hanya tinggal berdua dirumah itu. Memang sih mereka berasal dari orangtua yang berbeda yaitu dari keluarga Kim dan Cho, tapi orangtua Kyuhyun dan Kibum memang bersahabat dari dulu dan memiliki perusahaan yang dikelola bersama.

Namun sayang, ayah dan ibu mereka meninggal saat pesawat yang ditumpangi ke empat orang tersebut jatuh. Sejak saat itu mereka berdua menjadi yatim piatu dan tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah yang dibeli kedua orang tua mereka semasa hidup. Kibum secara otomatis sekarang menjadi manager di perusahaan peninggalan appa nya dan appa Kyuhyun. Kibum juga sudah menjadi seperti hyung Kyuhyun dan mengurus semua kebutuhan Kyuhyun hingga sekarang.

" Aishh, kepalaku… " rupannya Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya kembali pusing.

" Kyuu~ ini supnya , dimakan ne. Hyung juga membawakanmu jus. " Kibum kembali masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya membawa nampan yang berisikan semangkuk sup dan segelas jus.

" Ini . Mau hyung suapi atau makan sendiri ? "

" Aishh.. hyung. Ayolah aku bukan anak kecil lagi . Aku bisa makan sendiri kok. " Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya sebal membuat Kibum tertawa.

" Yaa! Jangan tertawa hyung ! " Kyuhyun semakin sebal melihat Kibum menertawakannya.

" Ne, hyung hanya bercanda. Habis kamu lucu sekali. Sudah, cepat dimakan. " Kibum segera menyodorkan semangkuk sup itu.

Kibum kembali tertawa ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahap.

" Enak Kyu ? Hyung berusaha keras membuatnya lho "

" Ne, enak hyung. Gomawo " jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar senang.

_' Ah, syukurlah. Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa membuat Kyuhyun melupakan masalahnya sejenak '. _Kibum sedikit merasa lega karena Kyuhyun kembali ceria.

" Enak.. " Kyuhyun berkata dengan polosnya setelah selesai menghabiskan supnya. Sungguh , sifatnya yang ke kanak – kanak seperti inilah yang membuat Kibum gemas kepadanya.

" Jusnya diminum dulu Kyu " Kibum menyodorkan segelas jus yang terlihat segar.

" Kyu…. " Kibum memanggil Kyuhyun perlahan.

" Ne ? "

" Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ? "

" Tentu, tanyakan saja hyung.. "

" Kau… Ada masalah ? Dengan Siwon ? " Kibum memelankan volume suaranya. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung dan kembali sedih.

Seketika Kyuhyun berhenti meminum jusnya. Matanya menatap kosong pada gelas jus. Kibum dapat melihat aura kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun saat itu.

" Jika tidak ingin dijawab tidak apa – apa Kyu. Maaf aku lancang " kata Kibum yang merasa tidak enak hati.

" Aku dan Siwon hyung baik – baik saja. Hanya ada malsalah kecil hyung. " Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, senyum yang dipaksakan dan Kibum dapat melihatnya.

" Oh, ne " Kibum tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut karena tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sedih. Kibum tahu betul Kyuhyun sedang menutupi maslah yang dihadapinya. Mana mungkin jika itu masalah kecil, Kyuhyun sampai membanting figura kesayangannya.

" Baiklah Kyu. Kau sudah selesai makan kan ? Sekarang kau minum obat ne ? Kau pusing kan ? "

" Ne " Kyuhyun mengambil obat yang diberikan Kibum dan segera meminumnya.

" Sekarang kau tidur ne. Supaya cepat sembuh. " Kibum meraih selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh ramping Kyuhyun.

_Chu~_ Kibum mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan saying.

" Mimpi indah Kyu. Semoga cepat sembuh. "

" Gomawo hyung " Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Kibum tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati pintu. Kibum kembali menatap Kyuhyun sejenak.

" Saranghae Kyu.. Aku mencintaimu " bisik Kibum lirih lalu menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun perlahan…

.

.

TBC


End file.
